soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Hart
Kendall Hart (formerly Lang & Slater) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera All My Children. Actress History: *Sarah Michelle Geller (02/1993-07/1995) *Alicia Minshew (02/2002-09/2011; contract & 07/2013; recurring) Character History: Health & Vitals *Attempted suicide by taking a few pills to make it appear that she'd tried to overdose, which resulted in her having her stomach pumped 1994 *Was injured after being trapped during a tornado 1994 *Received hormone treatment in preparation of being a surrogate mother to Greenlee and Ryan's child 2005 *Was comatose following a construction collapse orchestrated by JR 2006 *Underwent an emergency cesarean section to deliver Spike 2006 *Suffered from injuries that rendered her unconscious during a tornado 2008 *Received a heart transplant 21, 2009 Crimes Committed *Falsely accused Dimitri Marick of raping her *Didn't tell anyone that Bianca had gotten locked in the Marick family crypt *Falsely claimed that Erica knowingly stabbed Dimitri because she was jealous that he had seduced Kendall; sentenced to jail time *Forgery; forged documents stating that Corvina and Dimitri were switched at birth, which would mean that Corvina and Anton would inherit the Marick fortune *False suicide attempt; faked an overdose by taking a few pills *Burned Erica and Dimitri's divorce papers 1994 *Blackmail; threatened Dimitri by saying she would tell Anton who his real parents were *Child endangerment; left Bianca alone in her hotel room. She was later found by Richard Fields 1994 *Kept quiet about knowing that Jane Cox was really Janet Green 1994 *Attempted to write a tell-all book about Erica 1994 *Called a minor's parents and lied about the girl's alcohol use *Arson (or almost arson); nearly burned down the Pine Cone Motel twice 2002 *Lied to the landlord at the Pine Cone Motel about moving in with Ryan in order to skip out on the money she owed for rent 2002 *Provided alcohol to a minor (Bianca) 26, 2002 *Called Donald Steele to leak the news that Bianca had gotten into an accident while driving drunk 2001 *Corporate espionage; took secret Enchantment files to Revlon 2, 2002 *Perjury; lied by saying that Bianca had stolen the alcohol 2002 *Broke into Erica's home and snooped around Bianca's room 2002 *Held Erica at gunpoint 3, 2002 *Arrested and charged with arson 2002; charged were dropped *Destruction of property; destroyed Greenlee's gown and other items at a bridal show 19, 2002 *Disorderly conduct/assault; fought with Greenlee at a bridal show 19, 2002 *Stole Aidan's clearance pass to the Enchantment construction site 28, 2002 *Theft; stole Bianca's key to Erica's office at Enchantment 8, 2002 *Assault; whacked a bar patron in the head with a beer bottle 20, 2002 *Aided fugitive Aidan Devane's flight from the authorities 2003 *Knocked Michael in the head with a vase 2003 *Breaking and entering; broke into Michael's condo, unsuccessfully tried to steal money from his safe 8, 2003 *Didn't call the police upon finding that Michael Cambias had been shot 29, 2003 Upon the conclusion of Michael's trial, Kendall was accused of the following crimes: *Criminal trespass (felony) *Conspiracy (felony) *Hindering the prosecution (felony) *Abuse of a corpse (misdemeanor) *Tampering with evidence (misdemeanor) *Perjury (felony) *Burglary (felony) *Theft by deception (felony) *Intimidation of witnesses (felony) *False swearing (misdemeanor) *Two counts of criminal trespass (misdemeanor) *Unsworn falsification to authorities (misdemeanor) *Arrested for the attempted murder of Ryan Lavery 4, 2003 *Hid inside a large trunk so that she could eavesdrop on Ryan and Greenlee 2004 *Lied to the SEC; said that Ryan and Greenlee's marriage was out of love and not a business deal 7, 2004 *Had Greenlee falsely arrested for kidnapping Spike 2007 *Forged journal entries in which she posed as Greenlee claiming to want Spike 2007 *Held Richie Novak hostage at knifepoint 1, 2008 *Copied a key to Annie Lavery's Post Office box without permission and used it to illegally gain access to her mail 2008 *Reckless driving, causing Greenlee to drive off a cliff 13, 2009 *Attempted murder of Adam Chandler 15, 2009 *Bribery; told D.A. Henry North that, if he dropped the murder charges against her, she would help him get elected Governor of Pennsylvania 23, 2009 *Arrested for the murder of Stuart Chandler 28, 2009 *Arrested for breaking and entering; charges were dropped 8, 2009 *Hit Liza over the head with a laptop 25, 2009 *Complicit in Aidan Devane's kidnapping of Annie Lavery 7, 2009 *Held Jake and Amanda at gunpoint 16, 2009 *Stole Liza Colby's car keys and then stole a briefcase from Liza's car 9, 2009 *Destruction of property; burned the contents of Liza's briefcase 10, 2010 *Shot David Hayward in the chest 30, 2010 *Held Ricky Torres at gunpoint 27, 2011 Hart, Kendall Hart, Kendall